


Revival Tale

by MagicMagie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AbuseInFirstChapterOnly, AgenderFrisk, Childabuse, MagicFrisk, MomToriel, MotherlyUndyne, PartMonsterFrisk, ShortFrisk, UndeadFrisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagie/pseuds/MagicMagie
Summary: Frisk was killed before Ebott, however, was revived with magic and is now part human, part monster. Watch as Frisk goes through the underground and tries to make as many friends as possible!





	1. Prologue

Warning: Child Abuse, Death and Revival

Prologue

At a rally nearby of Mount Ebott, standing before them all was a young human around the age of 5 before them, bending their head down before the leader, yelling off to the crowd. The human was of about 3'5 feet tall and wore a blue sweater with a magenta strip across with jean shorts and no shoes. The dark brown hair was covering their melancholy face, knowing they did something bad once more. The male leader before them was at least double their height and wore a long white robe, looking down at them before continuing to tell their punishment.

"Due to the fact that this is the third time Frisk has been sent before us due to talking of non-existing 'monsters,' they must be killed and removed from our humble town in order to cleanse our land from their impurities." The leader yelled out. The mother and children are led back to their homes while the men stepped forward with their preferred weapons, varying from knifes to baseball bats. Surrounding the trembling child, they started slashing and beating the child, promising a quick death, surrounding the area with red and skin. Within minutes, the child was killed.

The group of men, chanting the song of their people, dragged the body to the mountain, believing the weak sent there will continue to keep their land clean of the pathetic by nighttime, the men arrived at the hole of which the leader raised the child above the hole, dropping them while the men cheered for their leader as they danced around, pulling out the beer they brought and celebrated.

Frisk fell for what seemed like miles until the body landed on the patch of golden flowers. The body laid there silently, however, their soul came out, still being attached due to the blind red light of their determination, however, was close to breaking in half. Suddenly, white light appeared, seeming the be magic as it seeped into the already formed holes and cracks, removing the blinding red to more of a pink, before the soul returned to the body of the child. They remained in the flower patch till morning.

*Morning*

When morning came, the Frisk slowly woke up, sitting up reluctantly and looking around. They looked down at themselves, seeing themselves slightly more pale as their clothes and skin were torn part, revealing some bone, however, not having any pain. They got up, their curiosity perked due to not recognizing the place as they started walking down the hallway. When they walked into the next room, there was a single patch of grass. When they were about to walk past, a single golden flower popped up with a face popped out of the ground.

He looked up at them, taking a moment before starting to talk. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" said Flowey. Instead of responding, Frisk sat in front of the flower, awed that it was alive, trying to touch Flowey's petals. The flower pulled back viciously.

"I assume so, you do not touch my petals! Anyway, someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." Suddenly, he pulled out their soul, staring at it with the child as Frisk tried to reach for it.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but it can gain strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I will share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Frisk did as he asked, running into them with a big smile, however, they suddenly fell to their hands and knees, covered in pain.

"You idiot," said Flowey, his smile turning into an evil grin," In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey started laughing manically as he surround Frisk with them, slowly going towards them as Frisk trembled, curling up into a ball. Suddenly, the pellets disappeared as the flower was shot away by a fire ball. A very tall white goat walked up to them.

"What a terrible creatures, torturing such a poor innocent youth, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel tried to walk over to them, suddenly noticing all the damage on just their back. "What is your name, my child?" she asked.

"F-Frisk." They said, finally talking, their voice high-pitched due to them being a child as they looked up at the woman, in awe once more.

"My child! What has happened to you!?" she asked, suddenly picking up the child easily. Frisk had no idea as they let themselves be carried off.

Toriel, which they real quickly started calling her mom, had taken them home as she tried to heal them and made them eat butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which was amazing to them as they starched the whole thing.

"My child," Toriel started, giving them a solemn look, "I tried to heal you to the best of my abilities, however, I am unable to fully heal your injuries as they have become a part of you due to magic." The mother brought them a mirror as they looked into the mirror, seeing a completely difference person. Half of their face was gone, showing their skull and a white light to replicate a pupil in their socket. Their hair changed from dark brown to white and looked better than before due to their mother fixing it easily. Their body was the same way, some parts skin while others were bone. They hugged their mother, thanking them for their best efforts.

"Do you mind if I see your soul?" Toriel asked, which Frisk nodded as Toriel pulled out their soul, revealing the pink, upside down soul. "You may be part monster now, my child." Frisk smiled large as they hugged their new mother once more, yawning from tiredness.

Toriel took them to a spare room, leading them to bed and tucking them in, kissing them goodnight as they immediately fell asleep. Toriel made another pie, leaving them a piece beside the bed and leaving them be for the night.


	2. Chapter 1 - To The Rest Of The Below!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally gets to head out to the rest of the Underground after a test!

\- 5 Years Later -

"Alright, Frisk, let's see how much better you have gotten." The goat mother said, standing about fifty feet from her child. Frisk stood at opposite side of the yard, still looking the same as they did when they first came. They still wore their blue and magenta shirt, it having many stichings due to it's age and blue jean shorts with brown shoes. Frisk still stood about 3'5 feet tall and their white hair was groomed to the side, it being about medium length. They still had one eye, it being brown while her eye socket still had it white dot.

Frisk is filled with determination.

Frisk spread their feet apart, getting ready for their mother to start attacking. Toriel starting spawning fireballs at them as they start rushing forward, turning their eye socket a blazing red as they spawn fireballs of their own to contradicts her. Frisk continues running, as they get closer, Toriel aims her fireballs more directly, Frisk unable to spawn their own as they started dodging when they were 20 feet from her. They speed up, making the last few feet and jumping up to hug Toriel.

"You did not even get close to getting hit today, well done my child!" Toriel exclaimed as she picked up Frisk, " I so proud of you!" Frisk gives goat mom a big hug, gleaming up at her with a huge smile.

"I think you deserve a butterscotch - cinnamon pie for your hard work, do you believe so, my child?" Toriel asks, looking down. They nod their head quickly as their eye return to normal. Toriel chuckled as she put them down, them grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the house.

When they arrive home, Frisk continues to drag her into the kitchen, willing to help her cook with their fire magic. As they baked, a certain question went through Frisk's mind, curious if they could get it answered today. Within a few minutes, they finished the pie and started to eat. Halfway through their meal, Frisk asked.

"Mom?" they ask.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel responds, looking worried at her child.

"May I go on my adventure now?" Frisk asked, scared for the response. This was not the first time they have asked. Frisk asked when they first arrived, and has asked an uncountable amount of times before they stopped for a year.

"Why, my child? You are happy here, are you not?" Toriel ask. They were surprised with the response. This was the first time Toriel has not avoided the question.

"Of course not, it just...I already explored the ruins and met all the monsters and made friends with them, I am already trained well by someone like you and it not like I full human, I would be somewhat safe." Frisk hoped that would be enough to convince her. They have wanted to explore sense they first came and have only explored of what seemed to be a small part of the underground from what they have read.

"My child, I would like to test you for real this time, I have been going easy on you, let us go downstairs sense it is too late for a fight." Toriel gets up, sorrow on her face as she starts to lead the way. Frisk thought they have already proven themselves, what more do they have to prove? They follows her downstairs to a room they have never seen. Full purple like the rest of the room, a large door stands before them. Toriel looks at them before spawning fire in her hands. "This door leads you out of the ruins, prove to me you are strong enough to survive." She says, sounding at the verge of tears as she started attacking.

Fill with determination, Frisk's eye socket grew to red as they start to deflect the fireballs with their own, but noticing a large difference than the fight before.

"There is not need to fight, we can go through with mercy!" They yell as they decide to reserve their magic and dodge very quickly. They made sure to focus on her patterns that seem to go on for an eternity. Toriel continues to attack, Frisk suddenly approaching forward creating to wall of fire to prevent her attacks from going through. Step by step Frisk continue, making sure to focus as they continue slowly, Toriel's attacks starting to slow down. When Frisk arrives in front of her, they drop their wall and immediately hug her tightly, Toriel falling to her knees to do so.

"My child...I sorry I underestimated you..."Toriel whimpers out. Toriel stands up, looking down at her child. "You may go tomorrow," she says," tonight, however, you need rest and you need to pack what you need." Taking Frisk's hand, she led them upstairs to their room, packing their bookbag with clothes and food, the child watching. Toriel sets an outfit out for them to change into tomorrow, they noticing she put down pants instead of shorts and a long purple cape with the delta ruin on the back.

"Mom, why I need pants and a cape?" They ask, their curiosity peeking.

"Outside the ruins is very cold, I prefer you to be as warm as possible." Toriel said as she picked Frisk up to tuck them into bed. "Get plenty of rest my, my child, and good night." She kissed their forehead and turned off the lights, leaving the room, leaving Frisk to fall asleep calmly.

\- Morning -

The next morning, Frisk woke up and changed into what Toriel recommended for them, walking to the kitchen to find her making a pie. "Good morning, my child," she said, " I hope you are ready for an adventure." They sit at the as Toriel brought them a piece, they eating if very quickly, humming of appreciation. "Are you ready, my child?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods, the two walking to the door. " My child, please know you can come back at any time, I will always love you and miss you." She says, bending down to hug them one last time, giving them their bag that goes over shoulder. As she stands up, she pats their head as she goes back down the hallway, Frisk looking at the door. Frisk opens the door, walking through, filled with determination.


	3. Chapter 2 - Chilled to the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets to finally see the next area with snow and meet her door friend after so long.

Frisk walks through the door, only seeing a very long purple hallway. They walk the hall, which took about five minutes, before they walk into a completely pitch black room, except for a single patch of grass in the middle. When they arrive in front of it, the flower with a face, Flowey, appear, looking more angry than their last clash five years ago.

"What took you so long?! It has been five years and you just now leaving?! You did not even attempt to kill anyone!" Flowey yells in their face. "If you would have just killed everyone here, you would have been out of there years ago!" Frisk remains quiet, not wanting to to start anything and hoping the flower becomes bored.

"Hey, let go spare everyone! Let see how long you last at that! Good luck!" Before going into the ground, he laughed, it bouncing all around the room and his face turning evil before going back into the ground. Frisk takes a deep breathe. They knew it not worth trying to figure him out yet and they walk to the other side of the room, going through the door.

The first thing they notice when walking through the door was it was cold. They pull up their hood, glad their mother forced them to wear the cape and spawned fire in their hands to try and keep warm, their eye glowing red in the process. They look around, seeing tons of snow and around them being an eerie forest. Frisk walks down the snowy path, having difficulties due to their height, but were determined to make it through as they continue. They walk past a stick, trying to pick it up, however, it was too heavy, so they continue on. While walking, they suddenly hear a branch breaking behind them. Frisk turns around to see the branch is now broken. Knowing that there was someone near by, they extinguish the fire in their hands, not wanting to see threatening and their pupil turning back to normal as they walk on. Frisk continues on, hearing steps behind them until they stop at a horribly made gate over a bridge. The creature walks up behind them.

"don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand." The creature said in a scary voice. Not wanting to judge them based off that, shaking in their boots, Frisk turns around to find an extend hand, reaching out and shaking it.

PFBFBFBFBFB!

A loud farting sound could be heard from the hand and the darkness uncloaks a skeleton bending down before them. He was about 4'10 feet tall and wore a gigantic blue jacket with a white t-shirt seen underneath, black gym shorts and pink bunny slippers. On his face was a permanent grin they could see, two light pupils like the one Frisk has looking back at them. Unable to hold in their laughter, they burst out giggling, covering their mouth, unable to stop laughing for a few minutes, the skeleton laughing with them. It took them a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. always funny. anyway, i sans. sans the skeleton. " Said sans introducing himself. Frisk immediately recognized his voice.

"You're the man from behind the door who tells my mom and I jokes!" They said aloud.

"wait, your kid from behind the door with you mother?" sans asked, surprised. They nod excitably.

"I Frisk!" They exclaimed.

"well, nice to finally meet you kid, though are you human? hard to tell." He asked, unable to tell.

"I am part human, part monster." They replied calmly.

"maybe you can help me with something, you remember me telling you about Papyrus, correct?" sans asked, Frisk nodding in response.

"well, he has been feeling down lately so it would be nice for you to just play with him, do not worry, i got my eye socket on you. he does not hurt anyway." Frisk giggled at the pun, they nodding. "cool, first, you need to cover the skeleton parts, papyrus knows what a skeleton is, but not a human. Frisk thought for a moment, before fixing their hair to cover their revealing skull and tugging at sleeves to cover skeleton part on hands. "that was easy, go through the gate, he made the bars too wide to stop anyone anyway. Frisk did as asked, walking through until they are in an open field. "i think he coming, go behind that conveniently shaped lamp. Frisk, not bothering to think about the logistics of this working, went behind the lamp.

A tall skeleton came into the field, wearing a bright red scarf, gloves, and boots. His torso piece was armor and he wore blue underwear. His face was much taller than Sans and was towering over Sans in general. "sup bro." said Sans.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" the tall skeleton known as Papyrus yelled very loudly, " IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVE NOT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG OUTSIDE YOUR STATION AND DO NOTHING! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" The skeleton seemed to have no limit with his voice and how loud he can be.

"staring at this lamp. it really cool. wanna look?" Said Sans, Frisk starting to freak out, but remained calmed, it seeming like a good choice.

"NO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERYONE MORNING." They found the skeleton so cute how he acted, and actually felt sorry for him after his long monologue. "maybe this lamp will help you." Said Sans, Frisk remaining much calmer compared to the first time. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" Is this the skeleton's average voice volume?

"hey, take it easy. i gotten a ton of work done today...a skele-ton." Frisk had to cover their mouth to try and keep themselves quiet. A drum roll could be heard nearby somehow.

"SANS!"

"come one, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" The skeleton sighed. Frisk was really starting to feel sorry for the jovial skeleton. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." Frisk fell to their knees, laughing, hoping not to get caught, still recovering from the first pun. A drum roll could be heard once more.

"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOU...PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT, NEYHEHEHEHE!" As Papyrus left, Frisk fell from her spot, holding her chest.

"i think you get the gist, just continue down the path and you should be good." Sans walked the other direction, leaving Frisk confused, but they remained in the freezing snow for a few minutes before they got up, fixing so they look human and continue foward, filled with determination.

Author's Note: I tried my best for this chapter but this is my favorite play in the game! I never really got snow growing up so snow has a close place in my heart, meaning Snowdin fits right in. Now, Snowdin is going to be somewhat similar to the game, due to the fact Frisk is looking like a human for Papyrus so I might not make another major change till Papyrus's fight. As for why I let Frisk and Sans already know each other? It would have made sense to the story sense Toriel and Sans in the game talked way before game Frisk fell, and this Frisk has been underground for about 5 years. I might end up skipping through Snowdin forest sense Frisk is going to be basically human Frisk, but no idea yet. Let me know any ideas for the story and I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it is seems a little rushed. This is just the prologue, meaning I just wanted to get the basic story of what happened before the actual story starts. It was also a little awkward to write at first cause I not use to 3rd person, but I glad I at least attempted at it. I have no idea how often it will be uploaded or if I even want to keep uploading it. I do like the idea but maybe I need more practice, so once I get better, I might come back to rewrite. If you have any questions or tips, just let me know and I will try to read them. I hoped you enjoy and I hope to come back to this story.  
> Extra: This story is from my FanFiction page and I decided to transfer it over here because why not. Chapters will be uploaded every couple of days.


End file.
